muy importante
by Gaby KIvanov
Summary: No soy buena para esto, pero por favor si la leen preste-len un poco de atención... esto no afecta a todos...


**HOLA….Esta vez no les traigo fic de las Naciones Unidas sino UNA Carta Abierta PARA TODOS aquellos Que quieran leerla... y si quieren y pueden, cópienla y Vuelvan un subirla. No solo de un foro entre China y Este a Todos Los Que conozcan ya es de Todos Que va uno Mismo Pasar lo. DESDE ya, gracias por Pasar.**

**A Continuación this-la Carta Abierta en ingles y LUEGO de esta, la Traducción en español**

**0**

0

Los administradores de son con fecha de 04 de junio va a tomar por Fics que tienen los limones o que la violencia extrema. Ahora no sé ustedes, pero yo creo que eso es estúpido. Hay muchos fics maravillosos que sólo tienen uno o dos limones en ellos sin embargo, la trama en sí es impresionante! No se puede acabar con un fic 100.000 + la palabra sólo porque tiene un limón en un capítulo que está a sólo 1000 palabras. Ahora insto a todos a leer la petición abajo, firme, y volver a publicar esto a sus propios fics. Esperemos que si hacemos todo lo suficiente ruido volverá a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a la gente de bien que moderar nuestro sitio.

Yo mismo, junto con muchos, han estado escribiendo y publicando en su sitio muy bien desde hace años, algunos de los mejores ejemplos de arriba y escritores que vienen por ahí están ahora, de repente encontrar algunas de las historias que hemos llegado a amar el riesgo de ser eliminado sin la oportunidad de rectificar, incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada de lo que cree que viola sus términos de uso, no hay personas ahí fuera que nunca son capaces de recuperar una historia en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no puede reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son las nuestras y simplemente destruirlos es algo que es inexcusable.

Es muy fácil de añadir simplemente un grado de maestría, filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que una suscripción gratuita a leer las historias que aquí se presentan, y que reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez, así que tengo a la pregunta que ¿por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, simplemente no se agregó.

Si usted está preocupado acerca de la falsificación de un registro a continuación tienen un apropiado descargo de responsabilidad y, a continuación, no puede haber disputa, que tuvo sus pasos y los padres no controlar a sus hijos, si eso es aún más su preocupación. Si es más de un punto de vista personal o el deseo, por favor, por lo menos saber a la gente y darles la oportunidad de sacar una historia que usted y los suyos encuentran ofensivas, la mayoría de la gente en el sitio son en realidad bastante cordial cuando se trata a esas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo decir con certeza si esta carta incluso llegar a aquellos que pueden estar dispuestos a escuchar, de si es más parecido a una purga de amplio espectro en la preparación para algo más grande, por favor entienda que usted va a estar perdiendo un gran número de su escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por la falta de lectores, si no hay algún nivel de las medidas adoptadas para ayudar con esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntase libre de firmar y enviar este en el servidor de apoyo, tal vez podamos llegar algún movimiento en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato el veneno anfitrión Jay Frost SamCrow sangre Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Señor Salazar Orion Negro Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar la Nightshadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu exiliado cuervo Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor final Negro Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 sangre enfureció arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 colas naruto ElementalMaster16 oscuro Darth Vizard447 Sage vacío de la Fuerza Shiso no Kitsune Los pecadores Kage640 Ihateheroes espadas del crepúsculo Kyuubi16 bunji darthkamon narutodragon la Cjonwalrus lobo Killjoy3000 Whiskey blueexorist Blanca Ying los Nueve de cola Fox, del Gin mala sonrisa tstoldt El dios lobo Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u El Desconocido 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 Los VioletTragedies Lemon Sage oscuro de Spidey Eon the Cat de las Sombras kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS dementes-ardilla espadas de la aurora La inmoral Llama blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross El primer unweymexicano Kitsukage kingdom219 café fantasma littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Su bloodrosepsycho oscuro poeta Shen una Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Carmesí cero de X reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Tercer Colmillo IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 único Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth redactor Arturus ISEAL Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Carmesí en cautividad KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon coronel Águila Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 El crítico Purple Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Hoja Guardabosques SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf sombra red0 La itinerancia Sombra bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra cero Arashi Walker Señor de los Demonios del Señor Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Rojo Guerrero de la Luz TUAOA MORRISTOFOX el señor de Alaska Swagnilla-hielo-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Conde Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra perdido el zapato en el Seol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA Y DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel de Hielo dragón cloud16 Haptism Harute el as verdes de Assassin clubes Rey de Historia Masyaf llama Puño-Ace de Lucifer restos Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo (no inscrit) Gaia (PAS inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir el círculo vicioso ci taj14 soy un dragón de Dios Emperador de GAR-Halla Guerrero de la Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolución ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 Kyo Anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 Kiranos irvanthedamned KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou hay verdad Burning Yami DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle Usted-Falta-badassery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-ULAT DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX W1P Señor Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Hombre Dragón 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 luces encendidas EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Gran Vampiro-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon alta señor mago FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged Dios Emperador de GAR- Halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-la muerte-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Alma Pintado Negro Infinito Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Trancos empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo Lite espíritu CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil estoy Yu Definir incompetente CAW-Cuervo BackwardsHazard Señor Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 nagamaki Kamigawa F-Archer us4gi ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Lanza-de-la-condenados Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sabio de Ojos Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Hamster enojado Guardián de las Runas Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ pesadillas Oirarana alrededor de Winter chuck17 Hijo de un Lobo Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 Zagger BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 el Sanguinario Ángel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice la Zagger noble Bloody Ángel BRD hombre nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 Konoha Pesadilla zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus -neko-chan hikage Proyecto Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus del Banat belnonm Tristán Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los Administradores de this page à partir del Día 4 de Junio van una serie clave de fics en Donde haya limones o Violencia grafica. Nariz Que es Lo Que piensan ustedes, Pero por mi petición de parte que me PARECE estupido. Hay Maravillosos fic Que en solitario TIENEN UNOS dos limones en ELLOS, el pecado embargo de la trama es asombrosa. No se pueden BORRAR las naciones unidas Fic de Que POSEE Mas de 100.000 words solo porqué 'haya algun dia de Que Otro Capitulo conteniendo Lemmon de Que Juntos no llegan a Las 5000 Palabras. Es Por Eso que les Pido La peticion de Que lean debajo y fírmenla Y postéenla in SUS FICS. Con suerte si HACEMOS Suficiente Ruido Las Cosas Vuelvan una Normalidad de Los Ángeles. Gracias.

Saludos a Quien administre this page.

Yo, junto estafadores mas MUCHOS, los hemos ESTADO Y Subiendo Escribiendo Historias en la ESTE Anos sito por bulerías, Pero AHORA DAMOS CUENTA nep De que algunos de Que De Los Fic hemos Llegado a Amar Corren El Riesgo de SER eliminados por el pecado de La Oportunidad de rectificar incluso Nuestros Errores.

Para algunos, significa ESTO La Perdida Permanente de Una Historia. Si bien No Tengo Nada que viola Creo SUS Términos de USO, personajes de heno Que seran incapaces de Recuperar Su fic en Su forma original, Esto Es Algo Que Me PARECE servicios CASI UNA Digno de Acción legal, ya que Qué MIENTRAS NO Podemos reclamar la Propiedad de Personaje de la ONU, las Historias NUESTRAS hijo y destruirlas Simplemente es inexcusable algoritmo.

Es Muy Sencillo Anadir Simplemente sin clasificación MA, Con Filtros adicionales o incluso de las Naciones Unidas sencilla Requisito párr Que Haya UNA suscripcion Gratuita to read los fic Que here sí publicano, y Reducir los odiosos Comentarios Anónimos y Mensajes y una Vez Los Ángeles. Asi Que Tengo Que Preguntar, ¿Por qué tal Juan de la Cosa, en Todo Este Tiempo, no se agrego en sí?

Si estan Preocupados ACERCA de la falsificación de las Naciones Unidas Registro, sin Tengan apropiado descargo de responsabilidad, 'entonces' no se You can Haber Disputa, ustedes avisaron que había anteriormente en Los Pasos y Los Padres pueden Control de Contratistas una Hijos SUS, SI ESO ES Su Máxima Preocupación. Más de Si Es Un Punto de Vista personal o deseo, Por Favor, Por Lo Menos de sable déjenles a la Gente y denles La Oportunidad de Guardar serie clave de Una Historia Que ustedes consideran Ofensiva. La rule De personajes en Las in this site hijo cordiales CUANDO Se Trata De Estás Peticiones.

Si bien el sable No Puedo Con Certeza SI ESTA carta Llegara un Oídos los de aquellos Que estan dispuesto un Ayudar, Tal Vez ESTO mar PREPARACIÓN DE LA Algo mas grande Por Venir, Por Favor Que entiendan una camioneta ESTAR Perdiendo la ONU GRAN NUMERO de Escritores, y Por Lo Tanto SUS Ingresos Por Falta de Lectores, SI NO SE Toman las Medidas necesarias párrafo arreglar this Situación.

Para aquellos Que esten de acuerdo Con ESTO, Por Favor sientanse Libres de Firmar y enviar carta al this servidor de soporte, Tal Vez podamos Llegar A Algún acuerdo en Este Sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato el veneno anfitrión Jay Frost SamCrow sangre Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Señor Salazar Orion Negro Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar la Nightshadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu exiliado cuervo Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor final Negro Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 sangre enfureció arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 colas naruto ElementalMaster16 oscuro Darth Vizard447 Sage vacío de la Fuerza Shiso no Kitsune Los pecadores Kage640 Ihateheroes espadas del crepúsculo Kyuubi16 bunji darthkamon narutodragon la Cjonwalrus lobo Killjoy3000 Whiskey blueexorist Blanca Ying los Nueve de cola Fox, del Gin mala sonrisa tstoldt El dios lobo Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u El Desconocido 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 Los VioletTragedies Lemon Sage oscuro de Spidey Eon the Cat de las Sombras kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS dementes-ardilla espadas de la aurora La inmoral Llama blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross El primer unweymexicano Kitsukage kingdom219 café fantasma littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Su bloodrosepsycho oscuro poeta Shen una Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Carmesí cero de X reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Tercer Colmillo IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 único Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth redactor Arturus ISEAL Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Carmesí en cautividad KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon coronel Águila Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 El crítico Purple Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Hoja Guardabosques SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf sombra red0 La itinerancia Sombra bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra cero Arashi Walker Señor de los Demonios del Señor Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Rojo Guerrero de la Luz TUAOA MORRISTOFOX el señor de Alaska Swagnilla-hielo-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Conde Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra perdido el zapato en el Seol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA Y DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel de Hielo dragón cloud16 Haptism Harute el as verdes de Assassin clubes Rey de Historia Masyaf llama Puño-Ace de Lucifer restos Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo (no inscrit) Gaia (PAS inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir el círculo vicioso ci taj14 soy un dragón de Dios Emperador de GAR-Halla Guerrero de la Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolución ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 Kyo Anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 Kiranos irvanthedamned KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou hay verdad Burning Yami DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle Usted-Falta-badassery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-ULAT DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX W1P Señor Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Hombre Dragón 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 luces encendidas EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Gran Vampiro-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon alta señor mago FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged Dios Emperador de GAR- Halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-la muerte-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Alma Pintado Negro Infinito Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Trancos empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo Lite espíritu CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil estoy Yu Definir incompetente CAW-Cuervo BackwardsHazard Señor Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 nagamaki Kamigawa F-Archer us4gi ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Lanza-de-la-condenados Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sabio de Ojos Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Hamster enojado Guardián de las Runas Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ pesadillas Oirarana alrededor de Winter chuck17 Hijo de un Lobo Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 Zagger BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 el Sanguinario Ángel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice la Zagger noble Bloody Ángel BRD hombre nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 Konoha Pesadilla zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus -neko-chan hikage Proyecto Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus del Banat belnonm Tristán Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, ésto no es de las Naciones Unidas Capítulo Nuevo, Pero Como ya sabeis, los Moderadores de cientos pretenden BORRAR fics De PORQUE Entran en la Categoría MA, siendo ESTA COMO calificación Relativa Muy Poco. Por favor, Que Este Manifiesto Vuele Por Toda La page A lo largo de los fandoms, asi podremos Salvar organismos europeos de normalización Maravillosos fics Que Tanto Nos gustan.

Los Administradores estan eliminando Historias Con los limones y Violencia Extrema (Lo ultimo You can servicios Bastante ambiguo Por Desgracia) y baneando un Autores SUS. ¿Y Por Qué? Pues PORQUE EN EL 2002 El quitaron Valoración MA, la Gente publico ESTAS Cosas En El M y Ahora PARECE Más Sencillo Eliminar Autores Que Volver a V. conjugación El Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos Lo Bastante molestos volvera Todo a la Normalidad.

Si Estás de acuerdo Con ESTO QUIERES Que Fanfiction y vuelva al estilo de Normalidad, Por Favor, Te Lo suplico, Copia y pega ESTO o escribe de las Naciones Unidas Mensaje similares y ANADE Tu nombre al estilo de Lista Siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato la Hostia Venom

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Sangre Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

El Graven Oscuro

BlackRevenant

Señor Salazar Orion Negro

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar la Nightshadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiliado línea

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final de Negro Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

la sangre enfurecida

arashiXnoXkami

Rey de Masane Amaha

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Gran Vampiro-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenidad Potter Luna

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Gaby KIvanov.


End file.
